


Egged on!

by CuteCat213



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabblish, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, exploding eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday BonXRin one-shot! Rin invites Bon over for some holiday cooking lessons; things go downhill from there, with some rather colorful results. Another Drabble (eh, ish) of my fav BE pairing. Happy Easter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egged on!

This had not been  _at all_  the expected result when Rin invited (forced) the other teen over to cook for Easter...

Bon sat on the stool in the kitchen with his head between his knees in abject defeat.

Rin snickered, "The great student has finally met his match. Eggs: three. Bon: zero. I mean seriously: with a hair-do like yours, who'd have thought  _you_  could fail so bad at egg-dyeing?"

The brunette-and-blond glared up at him, both of them a fascinating array of neon colors, "Shaddup! This is all yer fault anyway!"

Rin, so previously amused-sympathetic, went straight to outraged-indignant, " _Me?!_ _I'm_  not the one who can't even dye an egg properly!  _I'm_  not the one that botched an entire day's worth of cooking, ruined our school uniforms, and made us both look like hippy tie-dye rejects! How is this my fault?!"

"You never told me what not to do!"

"What idiot tries to microwave an egg still in the shell?!"

"You're the idiot, idiot!"

" _You_ 're the one that exploded egg all over us and spilled dye everywhere!"

"My hand was burned!"

"Because you were being a moron!"

"I'm not a moron!"

Rin motioned to the mess of a kitchen, " _I_  beg to differ. Hmph, who'd have thought you'd be such a disaster in the kitchen?"

"It's not my fault you're a bad teacher!"

Rin ground his teeth, that one hit a little too close to home, since there was no real way  _anyone_  could call Bon a bad student. He felt a tic pulse at his temple, "Shut the hell up!"

Bon smirked and leaned over him, "Make me."

Rin's hands fisted, desperately thinking of something that would wipe the smug grin off the other's face when inspiration struck.  _Huh, that could work..._  He leaned forward before the taller teen could move away and-

Brown eyes widened as his hand went to his cheek, "Did you just  _lick_  me?!"

Wide-eyed disbelief; that was  _much_  better than smug superiority. Rin smirked up at Bon, "You still had some egg on you, just there." he mirrored the spot by tapping his own cheek.

Bon's gaze narrowed and a new, worrying look entered his eyes, "Ya know... you've got some egg, too."

Rin wiped at his face, "Huh? Where?"

The monk grabbed his chin and angled it upward, leaning in close, "Right... about... here." he murmured just before connecting their lips. Rin's eyes widened before slipping shut, backing against the counter before Bon fixed that by lifting him up on it...

* * *

Yukio, finding his brother nowhere else in the dorm, checked the last, most likely place, finding Rin sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, a dazed look on his face as he held a hand to his mouth, the whole cooking area more of a mess than Yukio had ever seen it.

Hell, even Rin was more a mess than he'd ever seen in the kitchen, covered in bright colors and bits of shell, "N-Niisan, are you okay? What happened in here?"

Rin started and looked up at him, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine... Just... a little Easter prep."

So long as his brother wasn't hurt, "Well, okay." Yukio went to turn away when he motioned to his cheek, "Oh, you've got a some egg on your face."

That wasn't the only place he'd gotten it either... Talk about plans backfiring! Rin blushed, "Yeah, tell me about it..."


End file.
